gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Regionals (Competition)
Regionals is the second round of the Show Choir Competition, between the winners of the first round of the competition, Sectionals. The winning team will move onto the National competition. 2010 Midwest Show Choir Championships Venue Elsie Janis Theatre - Marion, OH Assigned Theme / Rule Judges *Rod Remington *Josh Groban *Olivia Newton-John *Sue Sylvester Competition Aural Intensity *'Magic/You Raise Me Up' by Olivia Newton-John/Cover by Josh Groban New Directions *'Faithfully' by'' Journey''. Sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with New Directions *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' by Journey. Sung by Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman with New Directions *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' by Journey. Sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel with New Directions Vocal Adrenaline *'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. Sung by Jesse St. James with Vocal Adrenaline Results 1st Place *Vocal Adrenaline (2 Votes for 1st Place, 1 Vote for 2nd Place & 1 Vote for Last Place) 2nd Place *Aural Intensity (1 Vote for 1st Place & 3 Votes for 2nd Place) 3rd Place *New Directions (3 Votes for Last Place & 1 Vote for 1st Place) 2011 Midwest Show Choir Championships Assigned Theme / Rule Anthems Venue Elsie Janis Theatre - Marion, OH Judges *Rod Remington *Tammy Jean Albertson *Sr. Mary Constance Competition Aural Intensity *'Jesus Is My Friend' by Sonseed. Sung by Aural Intensity Warblers *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson with the Warblers *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Sung by Blaine Anderson with the Warblers New Directions Planned *'Sing '''by ''My Chemical Romance. Sung by New Directions Performed *'Get It Right' by Glee. Sung by Rachel Berry with New Directions Girls *'Loser Like Me' by'' Glee''. Sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones with New Directions Results 1st Place *New Directions (2 votes for 1st Place Remington, Sr. Mary Constance & 1 vote for 2nd Place Jean Albertson) 2nd Place *Dalton Academy Warblers (2 votes for 2nd Place Remington, Sr. Mary Constance & 1 vote to Last Place Jean Albertson) 3rd Place *Aural Intensity (1 vote for 1st Place Jean Albertson & 2 votes for Last Place Remington, Sr. Mary Constance) 2012 Show Choir Midwest Regional Championships Assigned Theme/Rule Inspiration Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Melva Texon White *Mr. Hob Bandols *Svengoobles Competition Warblers Planned *''Michael Jackson'' songs. Performed *'Stand' by Lenny Kravitz. Sung by Sebastian and the Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Glad You Came '''by ''The Wanted. Sung by Sebastian and the Dalton Academy Warblers The Golden Goblets *'She Walks In Beauty' by Eric Barnum (composer). ''Sung by The Golden Goblets New Directions '''Planned' *''Michael Jackson'' songs. Performed *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' by Nicki Minaj ft Rihanna/R. Kelly. Sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams with New Directions *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Brittany Pierce with The Troubletones as a part of New Directions *'Here's to Us' by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel Berry with New Directions Results 1st Place * New Directions 2nd Place * Dalton Academy Warblers 3rd Place * The Golden Goblets 2012 Mideast Regional Championships Competition Vocal Adrenaline *'Boogie Shoes' by KC and the Sunshine Band. Sung by Unique Adams with Vocal Adrenaline. Results 1st Place *Vocal Adrenaline 2013 Midwest Regional Championships Assigned Theme/Rule Dreams Venue The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, William McKinley High School Judges *Warden William Bobby *Coach "Fingers" Shafranski *Lady Marvelous Competition The Hoosierdaddies *'Clarity' by Zedd feat. Foxes. Sung by Frida Romero with The Hoosierdaddies. *'Wings' by Little Mix. Sung by Frida Romero with The Hoosierdaddies. The Waffletoots *'Rainbow Connection' by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher. Sung by The Waffletoots. New Directions *'Hall of Fame' by The Script feat. will.i.am. Sung by Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Artie Abrams, Joe Hart and Sam Evans with New Directions. *'I Love It' by Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Unique Adams and Kitty Wilde with New Directions *'All or Nothing' by Glee. Sung by Marley Rose and Blaine Anderson with New Directions. Results 1st Place *New Directions 2nd Place *The Hoosierdaddies 3rd Place *The Waffletoots Gallery GleeJourneyToRegionals.jpg glee regionals.jpg d5d4b9b9-0428-400f-9762-89f04f888d95_580_401.jpg Midwest Ticket.png Midwest Banner.png Midwest Pamphlet.png Journey To Regionalsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg 209px-10 Jesse St. James in Journey.jpg EpisodeJourneyToRegionals.gif Journey9.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-15h15m55s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-15h15m47s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-15h15m41s205.png Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr mre030M4Nr1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo3 250.gif Tumblr mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo1 250.gif Tumblr mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo4 250.gif 093.jpg 096.jpg 118.jpg 121.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 136.jpg 198.jpg 1405.jpg 146.jpg 147.jpg 149.jpg Picture41.png S01E22 - 01 - Faithfully - 04.jpg|Unofficial cover FaithfullyHandHold.jpg cr_mega_243_HGlee_Ep121-SC13_055.JPG Faithfullyjj.jpg Glee-Faithfully.jpg FaithfullyRachel.jpg FaithfullyFinn.jpg finchelfaithfully.gif G.jpg tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfqb3gAlOJ1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif 39434_172948976079286_158088664231984_363017_262562_n.jpg 733526_1306884033161_full.jpg anyway2.png Na_Na_Na.jpg Any Way You Want Ithjhj.jpg AYWIPuck.jpg AYWIFaberry.jpg AYWIGirls.jpg AYWIBrittany.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-13-15h30m21s222.png tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0c55irOo1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto14_r2_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzcpv90jSJ1qfx9mto1_r1_250.gif Don't_Stop_Believin_Regionals_Version.jpg dsb2.png dsb3.png dsb4.png dsb5.png dsb6.png dsb7.png dsb8.png dsb9.png DSBFinn.jpg DSBRachel.jpg tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo14_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo15_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo16_r1_250.gif 6 glee bohemian rhapsody.jpg 2quinnbaby.png 509177_1281029840764_full.jpg 69754017_640.jpg glee122_0361.jpg glee122_0417.jpg glee122_1060-670x376.jpg PWYJ_JSJBR.jpg BRJesse.jpg imagesCACVIR26.jpg imagesCAV64WJW.jpg tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif 22.mp4_snapshot_10.46_-2013.12.02_22.30.13-.jpg Asdsada.png CaptureCandles.PNG|Dalton Academy Warblers performing "Candles" Raise Your Glass.png|Dalton Academy Warblers performing "Raise Your Glass" Draft lens18018019module150637031photo 1307298335get it right.png|New Directions performing "Get It Right" Org song- Loser Like Me.jpg|New Directions performing "Loser Like Me" Rachel OriginalSong.png OriginalSong-Rachel2 copy.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-18h46m42s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-18h46m26s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-18h46m19s153.png Tammy Regionals.png Sr. Mary Constance Regionals.png Rod Regionals 2011.png CandlesKlaine.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg Loser like me gif.gif GetItRight.gif 635px-Gleerachelgetitright.png 2011 Midwest Regionals.png Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo5 250.gif Getright.jpg GIRBrittina.jpg GIRRachel.jpg Rachelsad.gif getitright-Glee.jpg Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mn2vcds24V1ra5gbxo1 250.gif A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Originalrecap.jpg LoserLikeMe.gif Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Tumblr m5ib32kgYI1ro8z60o2 250.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1 500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png imagesCA3I7VWV.jpg imagesCAKW8SPO.jpg slushie machine.jpg LLMMM.gif Loser LIke Me-Glee.jpg tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo9 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo10 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mn6j3yBEzj1ra5gbxo5 250.gif candles1.jpg Candless.jpg CaptureCandles.PNG CaptureCandles1.PNG CaptureCandles2.PNG CaptureCandles3.PNG CaptureCandles4.PNG CandlesBlaine.jpg Tumblr m6g6tbZrf51qk71sao2 250.gif Candles!klaine.gif 664248_1300288828586_full.jpg tumblr_ml076xatCs1qlujf1o7_250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mn2nowLzJY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo3 250.gif Tumblr mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo5 250.gif Tumblr mzvqzw4wg21rqpq6zo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m15s169.png Jesus Is My Friend Glee.jpg jjjjesus.png jesus is a friend of mine.png Jesus848.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m14s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m11s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m09s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m08s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m07s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m03s39.png JESUSJESUS.jpg tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn2dguztzK1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif jesus is a friend.png Fly30.png Fly29.png Fly28.png Fly27.png Fly26.png Fly24.png Fly22.png Fly21.png Fly20.png Fly19.png Fly18.png Fly17.png Fly16.png Fly15.png Fly14.png Fly13.png Fly12.png Fly11.png Fly10.png Fly9.png Fly8.png Fly7.png Fly6.png Fly5.png Fly4.png 640px-Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6 r1 400.jpg 488px-Tumblr lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1 500.jpg FlyRachel.png FlyBrittany.jpg FlySantana.jpg FlyRachel.jpg FlyArtie.jpg FlyFinn.jpg FlyRory.jpg FlyBlaine.jpg Fly122.jpg FLYBL.png Fly-ibelieveicanfly regionals onmyway.gif fly, group number .png whatdontkill.png whatdontkill1.png whatdontkill2.png whatdontkill3.png whatdontkill4.png Stronger Mercedes.png Stronger Group.png StrongerMercedes.png StrongerGroup.png Stronger Brittany.png WDKY.png Santcedes.png Stronger Santana and Mercedes.png Stronger Group 3 Lead.png Stronger Mercedes with Right Space.png Stronger Over.png Stronger Brittany Hair Flip.png 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29295409-1280-720.jpg Stronger The Mack.png WhatDoesntKillYou.gif StrongerTroubletones.png Mercedes really angry.png WDKMYS.jpg tumblr lzm83u2tDq1qa0fi0o1 500.gif SANSAN32423.gif stronger ( what doesn't kill you).png tumblr m81rycCXtK1qa7ugto5 250.gif tumblr m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo3 500.gif HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png HTU11.png HTU12.png HTU13.png HTU14.png HTU15.png HTU16.png HTU17.png HTU18.png HTU19.png HTU20.png HTU21.png HTU22.png HTU23.png HTU24.png HTU25.png HTU26.png HTU27.png HTU28.png HTU29.png HTU30.png HTU31.png HTU32.png HTU33.png HTU34.png Brittinahere.png Heres To Us Rachel.png HTUBrittina.jpg HTURachel.jpg HTUSebastian.jpg HTUFinn.jpg 314glee ep314-sc26 287.jpg GoldenGoblets.png GYC13.png GYC16.png GYC17.png GYC18.png GYC26.png GYC28.png GYC29.png GYC30.png GYC32.png On-My-Way-8.png GYC1.png GYC2.png GYC3.png GYC4.png GYC5.png GYC6.png GYC7.png GYC8.png GYC9.png GYC10.png GYC11.png GYC12.png GYC14.png GYC15.png GYC19.png GYC20.png GYC21.png GYC22.png GYC23.png GYC24.png GYC25.png GYC27.png GYC31.png GYCSebastian.jpg On-My-Way-10.png On-My-Way-9.png Stand1.png Stand2.png Stand3.png Stand4.png Stand5.png Stand6.png Stand7.png Stand8.png Stand9.png Stand10.png Stand11.png Stand12.png Stand13.png Stand14.png Stand15.png Stand16.png Stand19.png Stand20.png Stand21.png Stand23.png Stand24.png StandGlee.png SebastianSmytheStand.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame2.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame3.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian2.gif SebastianSmythe-GladYouCame.png tumblr inline mfpj155HRcV1rxe9wi.gif Tumblr inline mfbm9oD1BQ1rxe9wi.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o1 r1_250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o2 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o3 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o7 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o8 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o9 r1 250.gif tumblr mo1gp4DQ7S1r2aexjo8 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6ux2ryjxZ1qk71sao6 r1 250.gif glee-song-covers-dalton-warblers-gotye.jpg tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o6_250.gif tumblr_lzs2w3GX4z1qga2g5o2_250.gif tumblr_lzx89zlqr21qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lzsv6vS7Q51r9wwc1o2_250.gif tumblr_lzs2w3GX4z1qga2g5o1_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o4_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o3_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o2_250.gif tumblr_lzjvz5ew5X1r62qa7o1_250.gif Tumblr lzu3531v9D1qfupqho1 500.gif I Believe I Can Fly...gif Here's To Us.gif Fly.GIF tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwghqIKmv1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwwiycGvzJ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo8 250.gif BoogieShoesGlee.png BB1.jpg BBUnique.jpg Alex-Newell.jpg BoogieShoesb.jpg G3uuu.jpg v201204240123020903645.jpg Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo10 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m53s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m35s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m30s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m28s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m20s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m19s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m17s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m22s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m19s248.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.31.29.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.37.46.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.38.09.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.38.57.png Screen Shot 2013-08-27 at 11.39.38.png clarity.gif clarity11.gif clarity22.gif clarity33.gif Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h20m02s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h20m00s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m55s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m53s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m47s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m46s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m45s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m44s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m36s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h19m34s199.png Wings AllorNothing.jpg Wings Performance.jpg Wings Frida and girls.jpg Wings Whosyourdaddies.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.48.11.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.48.56.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.49.20.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.52.03.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.49.59.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.56.52.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 20.57.43.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 21.05.43.png Joehart finale8.gif Joehart finale6.gif Joehart finale4.gif Joehart finale2.gif Sugar AllOrNothing1.gif tumblr_mo922tLcH11spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo6_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo4_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo5_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mmm1jiOqgg1qd5s0eo2_250.gif AON10.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m28s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m30s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m32s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m25s18.png 941275_443749329045807_29343418_n.png|Sugar doesn't care. xo.png|Sugar, Brittany and Tina ILoveIt_NDGirls.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.46.31.png Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.46.56.png Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 19.48.11.png Brittany AON 92.jpg Brittany AON 93.jpg Brittany AON 94.jpg Bram AON 95.jpg tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3_250ili.gif tumblr_mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o7_250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o6 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o8 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o5 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o4 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o1 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o3 250.gif Tumblr mmkwptKmmQ1rha7t0o2 250.gif Sugar AllOrNothing7.gif Sugar AllOrNothing6.gif Sugar AllOrNothing5.gif Sugar AllOrNothing4.gif Sugar AllOrNothing3.gif Sugar AllOrNothing2.gif Tumblr mos3boaRzg1qd5s0eo5 250.gif tumblr_mq3sr7EIIw1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif cap_2696.jpg 422x7.jpg AON2.png Btm2.gif Btm1.gif Btm6.gif Btm5.gif Btm4.gif Btm3.gif AllorNothing(Song).jpg Originalsong anderose.gif Category:Competitions